peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 January 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-23 ; Comments *A Burns (pre-) Supper Special from Peel Acres, organised by Hermeet, with Burns songs and poems arranged by various bands, broadcast two nights early, since there was no programme on the actual Burns Night. John apologises because the songs were burned to CDs quickly and may therefore not start immediately. *''The Peel Sessions'' lists all of these, with the exception of the Aphrodisiacs, as bona fide Peel sessions, although not announced as such by Peel, and they have thus been included in the listing below. Sessions *Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia, #2. Recorded 2003-01-02. No known commercial release. *Belle And Sebastian, #4. Recorded in artist's own studio. No known commercial release. *ballboy, #3. Recorded in artist's own studio. No known commercial release. *Delgados, #7. Recorded in artist's own studio. Available on The Complete BBC Peel Sessions (CHEM088CD). Tracklisting *Bottleskup Flenkenkenmike: 'The Day Patio Door Saved My Ass in Baltimore, The Best City in America (LP- Looks Like Velvet, Smell Like Pee)' (Brooklyn Beats) *Kling Klang: 'Heavydale (EP- The Superposition)' (Rock Action) :(John gives the background to the Burns Night Special.) *Aphrodisiacs: 'Red Red Rose' (White Label) *Ursula 1000: 'Les Techniques de L'Armour (LP- Kinds Kinky)' (Eighteenth Street Lounge Music) *Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia: 'Anatomies' (Peel Session) *Bonnie Prince Billy: 'Lessons From What's Poor (LP-Master And Everyone)' (Domino) (played for reviewer Sharon O' Connell) *Eacs: 'Polyglot (12 inch)' (Biotic) :(JP: 'I apologise for not doing these in a Scottish accent, but it would be kind of insulting if I tried, I think'.) *Belle And Sebastian: 'Ye Banks And Braes/ Address To The Toothache' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I particularly appreciated the latter, as I'm a bit of a martyr to toothache myself.') *Bounty Killer: 'No Tomorrow (7 inch)' (Fat Eyes) :(JP: 'This next track requires a bit of explanation, because for about 25 years, possibly longer, nobody can remember exactly how long it was, including me, but I did programmes each week for BFBS, British Forces Broadcasting. This was by no means an endorsement of militarism because I was in the army meself, and I certainly didn't go in there with the intention of, I had no choice actually, with the intention of trying to kill anybody, and I was grateful that nobody seemed to be interested in killing me at the time either. But as a result of doing these programmes, and obviously I got paid for doing 'em, but it did quite transform my life to be honest, because the programmes, you know, they were broadcast on BFBS and listened to by lots of soldiers and so forth, but they were also listened to by German civilians particularly, obviously in Germany, and as a result of that I was once voted the number one DJ in Germany, of which I was ludicrously proud, and for a man who could only say about five words of German even then and has now expanded to about ten, I thought that was really quite an achievement. It also meant that the Pig and myself and elements of our family used to go to Germany quite a lot and had loads of mates there, and they still come and see us and their children and stuff, so if it hadn't been for BFBS, none of these things would have happened. There were times of course when it was pointed out to me that the programmes weren't particularly popular with all sections of the army, and in fact during the Falklands campaign, they used to record them onto I guess cassettes or something, I'm not quite sure, send them out to the various ships in the South Atlantic, and on some big aircraft carrier or something that was almost permanently out there, these cassettes would arrive and then be broadcast over the ship's PA, as I understand it. Over a period of time, they discovered there was only one person on the ship who actually liked them. So when the cassettes arrive from London, they just called this bloke on the tannoy and gave them to him. I really like the idea of that: person to person radio programmes. I mention all of this because I was sent this very day actually by some lads who were in the army in Bielefeld, and they're in a band called Groovycide.') *Groovycide: 'Help Beatles cover. (CDr-The You And Whose Army EP)' (not on label) *M.A.S.S.: Give Me A Break (single) White label *Harco Pront: 'Pelvis (EP- Skifo)' (Music for Speakers) *Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia: 'Cat's Cradle' (Peel Session) *Teen Cthulhu: 'I'm Going to Fucking Kill Myself (LP-Ride The Blade)' (Rage of Achilles) *Skateboard: 'Shopping Alida (LP-Skateboarding Was A Crime(in 1989))' (Tellektro) :(JP: 'After having missed two Pig's Big 78s because of my stupidity in the beginning of the week, it's time: the Pig has risen from her bed of pain...(to her) You've got a bit of a cold, haven't you?') *Geraldo And The Savoy Hotel Orchestra: 'It's Foolish But It's Fun' (Pig's Big 78) *ballboy: 'A Man's A Man For A' That' (Peel Session) *People Like Us: 'Stifled Love (LP- Stifled Love)' (Mess Media) *Slim Whitman: 'I'm Casting My Lassoo Towards The Sky (LP- Slim Whitman and his Singing Guitar Vol.2)' (London) *Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia: 'Rosary' (Peel Session) *Kaito: 'Try Me Out' (White Label) *Spragga Benz: 'Gwaan Like Fool (7 inch)' (CJ) *Delgados: 'Parcel of Rogues' (Peel Session) *Saalschutz: 'Leererer, Inhaltsloserer Ausdruck (LP-A Demonstration Until Further Notice: Sounds For The Day After)' (ZickZack) *Ike Turner: 'The Rooster (LP- Ike's Instrumental)' (Ace) *Caroline Martin: 'I Died' (White Label) *Phon.o: 'The Garagedude v2 (EP- Mokkastubchen)' (ShitKatapult) *Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia: 'Chinese Lantern' (Peel Session) *Calexico: 'Close Behind (LP-Feast Of Wire)' (City Slang) *VLAD: 'Transcom TV (EP-D)' (Angstrom) File ;Name *John_Peel_20030123 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3). ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared